Saber (Fate/Prototype: Aria - Suzuka)
| image2 = | type = |master= Ayaka Sajyou |alignment= Neutral - Evil |phantasm= EX |strength= D |endurance= D |agility= A |mana= A |luck= A |cskill1= Divinity |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= A |cskill3= Riding |cskill3value= B |skill1= |skill1value= B (A) |skill2= |skill2value= A |np1= Blessing of Wisdom |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= C |np2= Heavenly Demon Rain |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= B+ |np3= Trichiliocosm |np3target= Anti-Unit |np3rank= EX }} | affiliation = Ayaka Sayjou's Servant | qualclasses = | birthp = Japan | bday = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 164 cm | weight = 51 kg | likes = High school girls Ayaka Sajyou | dislikes = | talent = Acting like a high schooler | imagecol = Platinum blonde }} is the Saber-class Servant of Ayaka Sajyou, a second contract that was formed after Sancraid Phahn forcefully removed her rights as a Master (her Command Spells) in the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War conflict of Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is |Suzuka Gozen}}, a dancing princess who made her stronghold on Mount Suzuka during the . Together with , she engaged in extermination. Regarding her in literature, she is known as a thief, an Oni, and/or a celestial maiden, but all of them share a common legend that she also goes by the name of . Legend In the Heian era, she is said to possess supernatural powers and worked for the wolf clan in Mount Suzuka. A peerless, beautiful lady whose brilliance and strength had her celebrated as a celestial maiden, or maybe an Oni. Her true identity is the beloved daughter of the Demon King of the Fourth Heaven dispatched from the heavens. Receiving the order to turn Japan into an evil country when she descended from the heavens, Suzuka Gozen was, however, satisfied with merely stirring confusion in the human world by her own hands. Although she claims to sent "invitations" to team up with and conquer Japan together, her letters were ignored. In reality, she demands him to be her retainer and conquer Japan for her. She got irritated by the repeated disrespect, so she orders him to appear before her and threatens to kill him because he is evil to refuse her orders. When she thought Otakemaru has appeared, she had fallen in love at first sight. As they fought, it turned out the man was Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, who won the duel when he revealed his name. Suzuka Gozen lost due to being too surprised and froze in the fight. After numerous adventures, at the end of her tragic love, she was defeated by her lover Sakanoue no Tamuramaro. They both thought it was unfair so they re-arranged the match for another time. They lived together for a time and Sakanoue no Tamuramaro fell in love with her. She went to subjugate Oni demons alongside Sakanoue no Tamuramaro. They both defeated . Some time later, she pretended to be Otakemaru's wife so she could soften his thick skin with her powers. After three years, they finally killed him. She reached the end of her life at the age of twenty-six. Sakanoue no Tamuramaro went to the underworld to negotiate to bring her back. In the end, she was resurrected and they had a happy ending together. Appearance Saber looks similar to , and she has the ability to alter her appearance to that of a normal human. She appears to be wearing a Shirabyōshi attire from the Heian period; she has a black tate-eboshi hat, red and a red suikan. Her clothing appears to be -inspired but she dresses in a modern student uniform. In addition, she carries a student bag fashioned with badges and straps. She appears to follow the ancient Japanese custom to not wear underwear under her skirt. Personality Selfish and impulsive, a talented girl who "seriously" acts as a JK (Joshi Kōsei, meaning girlish high school student). Originally, her personality is the opposite of a JK, a dignified, prudent princess who can follow the conversation. Although she is cruel as the Tenma's Princess, she is very dedicated to her role and duties; thus, she has a strong sense of pride. ... On the other hand, that dedication and wisdom is also the cause for the treacherous alignment of an "Oni's daughter", which leads her to be depressed, rather self-poisoning, and having a tendency to harbor negativity. An ennui-like class representative gifted with wit and beauty, but also holding some darkness, is probably what can be said of her, and it is thanks to her JK acting that the negative parts of her personality can be somewhat hidden. She seems to have an intimate relationship with her Master, Ayaka, for the three days she gets to know her in the closing stages of the Second Holy Grail War. In the interim before the final storm, she seems to enjoy shadowing as a transfer student in Ayaka's school and is more than happy to help Ayaka train for the fight against Sancraid. Role ''Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations'' After having her Master Degree stolen by Sancraid Phahn, Ayaka Sajyou received a revelation: she was still considered a Master in the eyes of the Holy Grail and as such, was able to make a contract with Lancer despite not having the rights to be one. Lancer suggested that Ayaka take on another Servant besides himself as Sancraid is the Master of Archer who is an exceptionally strong Servant (on top of Saber Alter). Taking his advice and using a catalyst the Reiroukan residence has held, she summons Saber. Abilities Category:Japanese Servants Category:Non-humans Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Neutral Evil Servants Category:Heaven Attribute Servants